Digimon United: christmas
by rafaael20
Summary: Celebrating the holidays with their families and those they love, the Digidestined and Tamers spend the day before Christmas in the Digital World, only for a dark Digimon known as Reapermon to show up and ruin their festive spirit.


===========digimon untied special: christmas===================

With another year passing by, the heroes and heroines of Odaiba and Shinjuku had reunited to spend their time together, not only missing their allies, turned friends, but all were looking forward to the upcoming holiday.

With the month of December coming closer and closer to the twenty fifth, it was the day friends and family would join together and celebrate the season and spirit of the holidays, to which a similar occurrence had taken the Digital World by storm.

Not only were most of the regions of the world beyond covered in snow, but all the Digimon were getting into the spirit of Christmas as they played in the snow, purchased gifts for those they cared for.

The towns were decorated as best they could, lining buildings with tinsel, lightbulbs and other decorations which made those passing by very cheerful, but most notable was the Christmas tree planted in the centre of each town, decorated by any, whether it was human or Digimon, so long as they put their spirit into the decorating, all were welcomed with a warm heart, which is where the story begins.

Within the festive village of Neo Town, the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers were around the Christmas tree, doing what they could to decorate it, with the couples smiling as many stood back, allowing their children and their Digimon to add what they could.

As Tai and his wife, Sora Kamiya, stood back with Tai's younger sister, Kari, and her husband Davis Motmiya, the pair smiled as they watched their children and the partners of their children decorating the tree, with the Kamiya's son, Max Kamiya and his own Agumon placing some red tinsel around the side of the Christmas tree, while taking notice of how Davis' son, Daichi and his partner, Mikemon, acted similar to Davis and Veemon in their younger days as he and Mikemon tried to show off, trying to place their hand drawn and homemade decorations as high as they could, with Mikemon wobbling atop the young boy's head as the small feline Digimon tried to place the decoration higher than any other, only for the pair to lose their footing and fall into the snow.

Getting more involved and helping their own children, Izzy and Mimi Izumi knelt beside the tree, each lifting their children, Michel and Diana Izumi, allowing the pair to set a decoration on the branch, placing a bulb with the Crest of Knowledge and the Crest of Sincerity upon the tree.

And like their partners, Tentomon and Palmon assisted their children, with Tentomon hovering higher, alongside a smaller Tentomon with a blue exoskeleton who was Tentomon's son, helping the smaller insect Digimon carefully rest a decorative star near the top, while Palmon helped their daughter, Ivymon the two helping by placing a line of lights around the tree, managing to wrap the cord connecting the lights with ease due to their extendable vine-like fingers.

As the new generation of Digidestined and chosen Digimon continued to decorate the tree, with TK and Catherine Takaishi watching their son, TJ, and his partner, a smaller and female Patamon that had more of a red hue to its skin, do what they could to brighten up the scenery, with TJ untangling lines of tinsel, which his Patamon then spread around the tree, not too far from the group was TJ's uncle and TK's older brother, Matt, who sat with his wife, Jun Ishida, and their daughter, Jennifer, alongside her Digimon, a young and smaller silver fox-like Digimon, Silvermon, where the Digidestined of Friendship was reading a story, one of TK's novels for all to hear, sharing the tale of how the mislead man, Yukio Oikawa, tried to bring disaster during the holidays, but it was prevented due to the teamwork of all the Digidestined from around the world.

Though as much as Matt enjoyed telling the story, it was more enjoyable to see the sight of various Digimon sitting around to listen, but more so as Rex Kido, Lisa, Kelvin and Sam Ichjouji and their partners, Gomamon, wormmon, hawkmon and a Poromon were part of the group, wanting to hear more of their parents and their heroics.

And even though Joe's Gomamon, Ken's Wormmon and Yolei's Hawkmon never found their significant other, their fame for helping take down Myotismon, Armageddemon and all the other evils of the Digital World lead to their Data being recycled in the Primary Village to ensure that their good was carried by a new generation, giving them their own children to teach, to play with and to love.

While the Digimon and children were happy to listen to the story, loving when Matt and his wife would switch to do the various voices of their friends and the villains, the sight of shining lights filling the sky made all light up, smiling to see that while they had grown up, Ai and Mako seemed to love Christmas, giving and sharing as they had Digi-Modified Impmon, allowing him to cast off an array of coloured flames, making a small firework display to keep everyone in the same joyous mood the twins and the imp Digimon all felt.

During the time the various heroes, heroines and children continued to play and laugh, Samantha Matsuki and her partner, Genamon, were helping the son of Henry and Jeri, Leo Wong, build a snowmon.

While it was the same principle as a snowman, the Digimon playfully added snow to other sections of the being, giving their snowmon a set of small snowball ears and a long snowy tail, placing stones, sticks and even a scarf and Santa hat upon their festive creation, brightening those who had participated in the creation.

Lastly, continuing to keep the children and the local Digimon occupied, Kazu had started a small snowball fight, tossing scoops of snow at whoever came into view and laughing, not only at their shots but also at the shots he and Guardromon took, glad to see there was some competition in their game, most notably from a Monodramon that was partnered with Ryo and Alice's son, Hiro Akiyama, showing that the small dragon Digimon had inherited his father's skills for speed and strength, but had more control over his anger.

"Hey guys, we're back." All heard a female voice call, where many turned to see Yolei, Ken, Takato and his beautiful wife, Rika Matsuki, carrying trays of food and various shaped gift wrapped items, with the help of Henry, Jeri, Joe, Meiko, Cody, Noriko, Ryo and Alice

"We apologize for taking so long, but it'll be worth the wait once you try one of Rika homemade Christmas cookies." Renamon said with a smile as she knelt down, holding out a trey and displaying a variety of various Christmas shaped cookies, as well as some shaped in the faces of the Digdestined and the Tamers, using icing and chocolate chips to fill in the snacks.

With the sight and offer of snacks, the children gathered around, grabbing some cookies, but not before waiting, watching as Takato, Henry, Ken and Ryo set up a small table for the food to rest, allowing all access to the free food, even breaking parts of their own treats off as to share with their partners and the new Digimon they had befriended, their kindness causing the adults to smile, namely Rika, where she was glad her children could grow up with a father and mother that loved them and not wind up bitter and distant.

But shaking off her mistakes as a kid, Rika sighed contently, resting her head on Takato's shoulder as the younger generation of Digidestined and Tamers continued to eat and play, the action causing Takato to smile down at his wife and wrap his arms around her softly, continuing to keep her warm and knowing that she was loved.

"It makes me happy seeing Samantha and Kakeru having so much fun I just wish I could've..." Rika began to say, feeling a little downcast that she allowed her distant personality to mess with her life, but was cut in her sentence when a snowball came into contact with her face.

"Uh... S-sorry about that!" Kenta shouted nervously, having his target set for Kazu, but after MarineAngemon played around and took his glasses, everything was just a blur to the young man's sight.

While the old Rika would have lost her temper and yelled at him, her years as Takato's girlfriend and wife had brought a more playful side, causing Rika to grin and bend down, scooping up a handful of snow that she began to mold into a ball.

"Oh, you are going to be sorry." The redhead replied, giving off a grin as she threw the snowball at Kenta, managing to slather his face in snow, which made those watching the sight burst into laughter.

After a few more minutes of laughter and calming down, Sora clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"That was fun, but it's time to eat, and we don't want the food to get cold..." She could just say, before everyone heard a creepy laugh fill their ears, the noise sending a chill down many of their spines.

And while unsure of who produced the noise, feeling that this laugh wasn't because of a festive joy, many of the Digidestined and Tamers rose up, drawing out their respective Digivices and stood before their children.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Davis called in anger as he and Veemon remained on the defensive, looking around for the source of the dreading laugh.

"Up here." The creepy voice said, where Davis, Veemon and the others all looked up, their shock heightening at seeing what looked like a skeletal Digimon, which was cast in gold armour and seemed to be a machine in design, where it clung to the very top of the Christmas tree with its left arm and displaying the right to be nothing but a long sicle based weapon.

Unable to tell its expression from its stoic skull, Guilmon growled as he sensed that this being wanted to bring harm to them, where he said with great seriousness, having outgrown his child-like nature long ago. "We have to be careful because that's Reapermon, a bounty hunter Digimon who normally hunts after the more dangerous Digimon around, but being here can only mean he has us on his target list."

With all continuing to stare at him, Reapermon started to laugh, which continued to induce fear within those looking upon the bounty hunter Digimon.

"Now that's an honor that you know about me." Reapermon said, his tone turning darker as he looked amongst the Digidestined and Tamers, both new and old, where he told them all. "It's too bad that I have to destroy you."

"But don't worry, I'm not a monster, your brats will be spared." The Mega Level Digimon proclaimed as he dropped from off of the tree, only to say as he drew out his sickle arm. "Unless they get in my way that is."

The words of a possible end at this Digimon left the children paling, panic filling them all, but their parents remained strong, where Tai, Davis and Takato stood forward, Davis glared at Reapermon and called as he grasped his D-3 tighter. "How dare you interrupt our Christmas party. It's bad enough Digimon like you still exist, but threatening our children is unforgivable."

Ready to fight, Davis looked at Veemon, who nodded, sharing the same determination and anger as his maroon haired partner, before Davis turned his focus on his wife, wanting to ensure safety before any conflict occurred.

"Kari. I want you and the others to take the kids somewhere safe." He said, his tone causing Kari to nod in reply, she too feeling anger and wanting to crush Reapermon, but being a mother now, her top priority was keeping her family protected.

As Kari began to escort Daichi and Nyaromon aside, she looked at her husband with care.

"Please be careful." She said, her words causing Davis to nod in reply, not wanting to see his family harmed or them distraught if he was placed in any danger himself.

But looking at Veemon and amongst their friends, the Digidestined of Miracles believed they could stop Reapermon, before bringing up his D-3 and announcing with a mighty voice. "Biomerge activate!"

Looking on, Daichi was amazed at the sight, watching as his father and Veemon were engulfed in a golden light, their beings combining into one form, which continued to amaze the young boy to see a gigantic dragon-like knight break from the light, its being clad in shining blue armour, a set of wings flowed behind it like a cape, while a green light of energy shot from the Digimon's right wrist, forming a blade, where the Digimon announced in his father and Veemon's voice. "UlforceVeedramon!"

With the Digimon of Miracles ready to combat Reapermon, Tai and Takato quickly followed up, bringing up their respective Digivices and harnessing the power of the Biomerge, the sight was amazing to Max, Kakeru and Samantha to see their fathers, Agumon and Guilmon change into mighty Digimon warriors.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai and Agumon called with might, turning into a variant form of WarGreymon, only his armour was somewhat altered in comparison to the original's, while in his grasp he wielded a great and powerful looking blade, the Dramon Breaker.

"Gallantmon!" Takato and Guilmon followed up, returning back to their Biomerged knight form, not needing to use such power for years, but feeling they needed to protect their friends and loved ones, Gallantmon was ready to return to battle, to show that his skills as a fighter were as sharp as the tip of his lance.

With the three Biomerge Digimon ready to face Reapermon, something seemed off as their foe just stared at the Biomerged heroes,

"Do you really think that you will stop me?" He then asked, chuckling arrogantly which only fanned the anger the three were feeling.

"We know we can." Gallantmon said back, keeping his lance drawn toward Reapermon as he went on. "But if you want to fight us, fight somewhere else and not here. We don't need to make a scene or ruin the holidays for everyone."

"As you wish." Reapermon replied calmly, before and without a warning, he appeared in front VictoryGreymon and set his clawed fingers around the dragon knight Digimon, keeping him restrained.

"VictoryGreymon!" UlforceVeedramon called in concern at the sight of his friend in peril, before finding he had to worry about his own wellbeing, as did Gallantmon, for Reapermon, keeping his arm tightly around VictoryGreymon, using him as a shield, turned and attacked.

"Feel the wrath of my Guilty Chain!" The cyborg Digimon let out, catching the other Biomerged Digimon off guard as he shot out a long link of chains from the cannon, wrapping around and restraining UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, keeping all three captive as he then leapt away, jumping from building to building, carrying behind UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon as he retreated into the woods.

"Tai/ Davis/Takato!" Sora, Kari and Rika all cried out at the sight, fear filling them to see Reapermon abscond with their beloveds, wishing they could go on and help those they loved, but they knew they had to assist and ensure that all the children and young Digimon were safe.

b"Don't worry about them. You, your family and friends will join them them soon enough." Sora, Kari and Rika heard a voice say, causing the three to turn to the left, their defensiveness for their children heightening at seeing a skeletal digimon with with red wings approaching them.

"Oh no, that's SkullSatamon, an undead Digimon who seeks to cause nothing but evil and to torment the weak wherever he goes." Ken informed, remembering how much trouble the SkullSatamon they faced could be.

"Yuck. This tastes awful." Ken and the others heard another dark laced voice say, turning around to see another SkullSatamon, which had taken to the Christmas treats, before giving off a dark grin as he swung his staff around and brought it down, smashing the table holding the food to bits, loving the sight of fear he was causing.

The children remained in fear, having encountered some mean Digimon in the past, but nothing like this, the worst having to work together to get a rotted branch out of the foot of a rampaging Kuwagamon, but nothing this dangerous.

But keeping her composure and living up to her legendary title as the Digimon Queen, Rika started to walk toward the SkullSatamon that had destroyed the table and most of the food she and her loved ones had worked on, drawing her D-Power and glaring ahead, keeping her stance as Renamon used her great speed to appear by Rika's side, awaiting her Tamer's commands.

"You will pay for that." Rika declared, not caring that the food was wasted, but at how SkullSatamon continued to intentionally scare Kakeru, Samantha and the others, causing the red haired Tamer to look back her kids and gave off a caring and comforting smile.

"Get ready to watch your mom kick that bag of bones." Rika declared, her smile remaining on her face as she faced Renamon, who smiled and nodded, eager to battle.

"Ready, Renamon?" Rika asked, getting a nod from the foxy Digimon, who kept her smile and replied. "Just like the old days. Now it's time to show the new generation what we can do."

Agreeing and ready, Rika held her D-Power out, where it shone with a blue light, reacting to Rika and Renamon's emotions and allowing the pair to achieve their Mega form.

"You can never go wrong with the classics, so it's time for a Biomerge!" Rika announced, allowing the light to envelop her and Renamon, which left Kakeru, Samantha and their Digimon amazed, watching as their mother seemed to remain in place, her silhouette/figure absorbing the Data of Renamon and using it to alter her appearance, where Rika then showed herself, showing she had become one with Renamon and had Biomerged into Sakuyamon, who gave a confident grin as she twirled her spear around, ready to fight.

Taking in the beauty and power of Sakuyamon, Kari gave a grin as she stepped up.

"I don't want you to you have all the fun." The Digidestined of Light said, her attention drawn to her partner as she asked. "Ready to face the darkness, Gatomon?"

"Are you kidding? My claws are just aching to tear this creep apart." Gatomon replied with a matching eagerness to Kari's tone, before the Digidestined and Digimon of Light wasted no time, allowing Kari's D-3 to react to their emotions and initiate their own Biomerge, combining the two chosen to master the Crest of Light into one form, fusing Kari and Gatomon into a heavenly being, one which was clad in white robes and green armour but kept their femimine figure shown.

Ten golden wings emerged from the Digimon's back, while light formed around her hands, creating a shield in her left and a javelin in her right.

And while her eyes were covered by a helmet, it seemed as though she could see through it as clear as day, evident as she turned to face Daichi and Nyaromon and called. "Now prepare to witness the shining determination of Ophanimon!"

With Ophanimon joining Sakuyamon's side, the pair noticed the area around them fill with shadow, but looking up, Ophanimon and Sakuyamon smiled, looking to see Sora standing upon Phoenixmon's back, where she asked. "Mind if we add some fire power of our own?"

"Be my guest." Ophanimon replied with a continued smile, which grew and followed alongside Sakuyamon's as Sora kept her Digivice upward, the Digidestined of Love knowing that while Phoenixmon was Biyomon's Mega form, it didn't mean she couldn't assist in the fight, before an orange light shot from Sora's Digivice, consuming the Digidestined of Love in an orange aura, wrapping around her completely and shooting inside of Phoenixmon's back, causing the gigantic avian Digimon to give a proud cry as she felt Sora's very strength now part of her, giving her flaming body a majestic amber glow.

With Sakuyamon, Ophanimon and Phoenixmon all powered up and ready to fight, from the sides, Jeri called to her friends.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the children safe." She said as Kakeru and Samantha started cheer, feeling confident on their parents and their friends.

"Go for it mom! Show that bonehead who's boss and that he should've never messed with us!" Kakeru shouted with a smile giving her a thumbs up, feeling invigorated at the show of power his mother and their friends displayed, having only heard stories about Biomerging, but he never imagined it could be so astonishing.

"And don't worry, we'll take care of this one his unwanted friend." Jeri and the others heard Ryo say, but looking over, the group saw Justimon, MegaGargomon and ZeedGarurumon now in their places, while Grandiskuwagamon stood beside of Valkyrimon, Dominimon, Seraphimon, Gryphonmon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon,hiandromon, leomon, beelzemon and Kuzuhamon, giving them the advantage in terms of numbers and in power.

Sakuyamon, Ophanimon and Phoenixmon were glad that their kids were in safe hands, before looking back to their enemy, who then started to laugh.

"Oh, this going to be fun, destroying the famous heroes of the Digital World. This will be my gift to all the evil Digimon you destroyed." SkullSatamon declared as he rose his staff and attacked.

"Nail Bone!" The undead Digimon announced, casting out a stream of thunder from his staff, his attack aimed at Sakuyamon, causing Ophanimon to counter with her shield, blocking the attack and protecting her friend, the selflessness and reliability causing Sakuyamon to smile.

"Hey, don forget about us." sora called through Phoenixmon's flames, manifesting as a fire-like form of her human body upon her partner's back, also wanting to get in on the action, where Phoenixmon then cast out her power and attacked.

"Crimson Flare!" The Digimon of Love bellowed, releasing a mighty surge of flame from her beak, which headed for SkullSatamon, causing the undead Digimon to act quickly as he leapt aside to avoid the flames, but he winced in pain as he saw part of his left wing had been engulfed by Phoenixmon's flames, slowly burning his corrupted Data away.

Landing a fair distance and managing to put the flames out, SkullSatamon glared at the bird Digimon and called with a sudden rage. "You will pay for that!"

"I was waiting to use this for later, but looks like it's a sooner than later deal." The evil Digimon said, confusing the Digidestined and Tamers, which increased as SkullSatamon's staff shone with a dark red aura, consuming the undead Digimon as he began to change form.

Watching as the darkness continued to consume SkullSatamon, the Digidestined and Tamers saw pale flesh materialize around and cover his bones, before the evil Digimon was then clad in a line of ancient looking armour, with a green hood covering his head, rotting gold armour that covered his chest, arms and his kneecaps, while a dark purple tail shot out from his back.

And not only did the damage to his wings fade with his transformation, both wings spread out as they changed from the torn mess of blackness they were into a pair of gigantic red wings, the power this new form SkullSatamon felt caused him to bellow madly, the sight shocking those around him.

At seeing SkullSatamon changing form, drawing her D-Power, Jeri readied her D-Power in order to know who they were now up against.

"That's Murmukusmon, a Mega Level his Attacks are Ghenna Flame and Necro Interrogation." Jeri informed as she read the information off of her D-power, sharing the information about their new enemy to her friends.

"Thanks for the warning, Jeri." Sakuyamon called, before looking back at Murmukusmon, where the shaman Digimon declared. "It doesn't matter if you change form. No matter what, we will defeat you."

Though determined, Murmukusmon started to laugh, seemingly amused by his foes.

"We'll see about that. Gehenna flame!" He called, casting out a wave of dark purple flames from his mouth, which headed towards the Sakuyamon and Ophanimon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon called at seeing the oncoming inferno, creating a barrier of spiritual energy around herself and around Ophanimon, protecting the pair as the flames clashed against the energy, causing an overconfident smile to appear on Sakuyamon's face.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, only to notice that her barrier was slowly starting to crack, feeling the dark energies of Murmukusmon inferno managing to break through her defenses, which began to leave her in worry.

"Now it's time to feel the heat!" Murmukusmon called madly, increasing the stream of his flames, to the point they tore through and destroyed Sakuyamon's barrier, struck Sakuyamon and Ophanimon, leaving both Digimon crying out as the black flames covered and burnt at their bodies.

"Sakuyamon! Ophanimon!" Phoenixmon shouted in concern at the sight of her friends being damaged greatly by Murmukusmon's dark power, before glaring at the evil Digimon and declaring. "You will pay for that!

"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon then followed up, casting her wings in flame and throwing down four lines of flame at Murmukusmon, wanting to see him burn, to suffer as badly as Ophanimon and Sakuyamon had suffered.

However, after the move hit Murmukusmon, though Phoenixmon thought she had managed to get a clean hit on her enemy, watching as the inferno faded, the Digimon of Love was astonished to see Murmukusmon had used his wings as shield, defending himself and showing no harm to his being.

"If that's all you can do, then I'll just have to finish you off quicker than I expected." Murmukusmon said, disappearing with his increased speed, before bringing pain to Phoenixmon as he appeared above the avian Digimon and slammed his right fist into her face, the force smashing Phoenixmon down and causing her to crash into the ground, damaging her greatly and leaving Sora in pain within their combined form.

"Mom!" Max, Daichi, Samantha and Kakeru, along with their Digimon partners then cried out, concern filling them at seeing their parents and their friends in pain.

And even though he was afraid, Max tightened his hand into a fist, wanting to fight back, to help his mother, to save those he loved, but in terms of power, his Agumon could barely achieve his Champion form for a few minutes.

While Max continued to feel his other emotions overcome his fear, Murmukusmon continued to feel joy and amusement to see the heroines suffering.

"I thought you were going to be a challenge but I guess I overestimated you." He said, bringing up his claws and saying with a dark malice in his tone. "But before I finish any of you off, I'm going to make you suffer as your final sights before you ends will be seeing me destroy your children."

"Starting with the twin brats." Murmukusmon finished, turning around and approaching Kakeru and Samatha, both frozen with fear, where Kakeru pushed himself, shaking as he held his arms out and moved in front of his sibling.

Overcoming her own fear and fearful of her brother's wellbeing, Samantha asked. "Kakeru, what are you doing?"

"What a brother should do." He replied, making sure to keep his expression hidden, not wanting his sister to see his fear, where he remained standing before her.

At seeing Murmukusmon coming closer to her children, Sakuyamon ignored the great pain that filled her body, pushing herself up with her spear and managing to keep herself on her wobbling feet.

"leave my kids alone...!" Sakuyamon called, panting heavily, but continued to push herself harder and harder.

"No matter what happens to me... I will protect my family...!" The shaman Digimon declared, speaking not only as Rika and Renamon, but with a devotion the likes of which Kakeru nor Samantha had ever heard before.

Reacting to her emotions, Sakuyamon felt something inside of her, gazing at her body and was left in surprise to see the wounds upon her form not only fading, but her energy returning to her, feeling renewed.

As Sakuyamon stood, a stream of pink energy rose from the ground and began to circle around her, engulfing her form and causing great changes to occur, where he gold armour faded, leaving her in the black catsuit she wore underneath, only for a pink plated chestpiece to appear on her upper body, her arms to gain a set of pink gloves that had a heart shaped crest imprinted upon them, with the symbol of yin and yang resting on the hearts, her boots returned as a set of pink high heels, while her fox mask changed to the same shade of pink as the rest of her armour, only on the forehead was marked with a heart symbol.

And acting to this new power, Sakuyamon moved her right hand out, where a line of pink energy formed, turning into a great sceptre for her to wield a weapon of power and of beauty as it looked like a golden staff with a shining red heart gem resting on the top.

With Sakuyamon's changes, the Digidestined and the Tamers were amazed by this new form.

Amazed, Ruilmon asked. "What happened to mom?"

Samantha Drawing her D-Power she had been presented with her on 8th birthday when she and Genamon became partners Samantha scanned the new form of Sakuyamon, astonished as to what information was then displayed.

"Sakuyamon: Mother Mode. A Mega Level Digimon created only when a Sakuyamon love for their family is put in harm, where she'll do anything to keep those loved protected." Samantha read, the description continues to amaze many, with Kakeru thinking. 'Mom managed to gain her Burst Mode because she loves us that much?'

With her Burst evolution form a success, Sakuyamon: MM glared at Murmukusmon, her sceptre drawn out and emitting a powerful aura of red light as she declared. "Murmukusmon, for threatening my family, you will pay and your evil will come to an end.

"Spirit Stream!" The new form of Sakuyamon announced, before a giant swarm of fox spirits shot out from her sceptre and armour, each glaring at Murmukusmon with their gleaming red eyes as they rushed at the Mega Level Digimon, some slamming their very beings into Murmukusmon, while others stayed around, their fangs digging into Murmukusmon's body as they bit him.

Shaking off the fox spirits as he cast his being in flames, Murmukusmon gave off a terrible cry, glaring at the bite marks and wounds his body had suffered, before glaring ahead to see Sakuyamon was no longer alone, to which Phoenixmon and Ophanimon had managed to pull themselves up and rejoin the battle.

"Don't forget about us." Ophanimon said, gathering light energy around her weapon as she told Murmukusmon. "When you threaten one of us, you threaten us all, which is a big mistake."

"Eden's Javelin!" The Digimon of Light then called, casting out a beam of pure light from her javelin.

And following up in Ophanimon's attack, Phoenixmon followed up as she gathered a stream of flame in her beak.

"Crimson Flare!" She let out as she cast out the inferno, where the flames caught up with Ophanimon's purifying light, the flames then changing to a shining light wave as the attacks bombarded Murmukusmon.

At the combination of fire and light energy tearing away at his being, Murmukusmon screamed in great pain as he could feel his body start to break apart, unable to withstand the energy that consumed him.

However, ignoring the pain he felt, looking past his body breaking apart and focusing on his desire for hatred to consume all, Murmukusmon pushed himself ahead.

"I will not go down without a fight..." He groaned, turning his glare toward the children, where he claimed. "If I have to lose, I'll take those brats along with me! Gehenna flame!"

Letting loose what sanity he had left, Murmukusmon consumed himself in dark purple flames, which he then cast off and brought forth at the new generation of Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon.

With the dark inferno coming toward them, the children started to panic, unsure what to do, with many allowing fear to consume them as they closed their eyes, wishing they could escape this nightmare.

But feeling the flames around them, the intensity of the heat dying down and the lack of damage that was bound to come, the children slowly opened their eyes, confused and surprised to see they were all surrounded by barriers of clear energy.

Though glad they were no longer in harm's way, but having to ask, rex questioned as they tapped the barrier shielding them. "What happened?"

Before anybody could reply, looking over, the younger Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon all saw Sakuyamon: MM, her sceptre drawn and radiating with the same energy that now protected each of them, using her Spirit Sphere to keep the children safe.

Panting from the obvious mass of energy she was using, Sakuyamon: MM smiled.

"I told you I would protect my family..." She said, not only talking to Samantha and Kakeru, but all the children she had come to know and love, the sight of their mother's selfless acts continuing to amaze the Tamers, with Leo whispering. "Man, your mom is the coolest."

Keeping up her barrier until she saw Murmukusmon finally accept his demise, Sakuyamon: MM then collapsed, dispelling the barriers around the younger of those in the area.

"Mom!" Samantha and Kakeru called, rushing over with Genamon and Ruilmon to check on Sakuyamon, where she smiled deeper to see her children.

"It's nothing... I'll be fine..." She assured, continuing to pant as she explained. "This happens when you use a new mode sometimes, you excel your overall power... But after a rest, I'll be good..."

Able to relax, Sakuyamon remained smiling as she started to glow, breaking the Biomerge and reverting back to Rika, only in her arms, she was holding Renamon's Rookie form, Viximon, in her arms.

"It's been a while since I last saw this form." Rika commented as she looked at her partner with a smile.

"Not since the D-Reaper." Viximon replied, smiling back at Rika, who chuckled and said. "Don't remind me."

As Rika took time to relax, sitting down and keeping Viximon in her arms, Rika smiled as she felt a familiar warmth warp around her, looking to see Samantha and Kakeru both hugging her.

"It's alright. Murmukusmon won't be coming back to cause us trouble again." Rika assured her children.

"And if he does, he'll have to face us again." The Matsuki family heard Kari say confidently, turning to see the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Love returning to them, Kari walking alongside Salamon, while Sora carried Yokomon in her arms.

Seeing Kari, Sora and their partners were alright, they too obviously needing a recharge, Rika and Viximon smiled at the Digidestined, but more so as Daichi, Max and their own Digimon rushed to their parents, hugging them tightly.

"Mom, I was so afraid for you. I was scared I was going to lose you." Max admitted, the boy not afraid to show his emotions or his love for his parents, causing Yokomon to jump out of Sora's arms and allow her to hug her son.

"It's alright, Max. We promised we wouldn't let anything happen." Sora soothed, keeping Max close to her as she gently rubbed his back.

And while she was now smaller than her son, Yokomon managed to comfort her child, allowing Agumon to pick her up and hug all the fear and worry out of him.

"We're just so happy that you were okay, mom." Daichi said, feeling better as he hugged Kari, while Salamon nuzzled her Nyaromon son's cheek.

As the loving mothers continued to show their love for their families, Kari looked toward Rika, smiling as she said with gratitude. "Thank you for saving our children, Rika."

"You too, Viximon." Salamon added, making sure Viximon knew her efforts were also appreciated.

"It was my pleasure." Rika replied, only to stare on and say. "I just hope Takato and the others are also faring well in their battle.."

Remembering that Reapermon was still on the loose, Sora nodded, agreeing with her friends.

Though they all knew that their husbands and their Digimon were some of the strongest beings that the Digital World ever knew, but when fighting against evil, it would always have a secret weapon.

-Meanwhile-

As the girls had given it their all to combat and defeat Murmukusmon, the second SkullSatamon showed off his power as he fought against his enemies.

While he was outnumbered, like the first SkullSatamon, he too used the dark power he had obtained to Digivolve into Murmukusmon, but consuming the remaining Data of his fallen comrade, it had made the evil Digimon far more threatening, to the point he had used his dark flames to form a ring around himself, trapping MegaGargomon, Justimon and ZeedGarurumon within, forcing them to fight him.

And while Digimon like Beelzemon, Seraphimon and MarineAngemon tried to help, to fly over the flames, the intensity of the heat always repealed them, forcing those trapped within to face Murmukusmon on their own.

"Damn. We need to find a way to rid of the flames and help Megagargomon and the others." HiAndromon stated, wanting not only to take down the evil Digimon, but to make sure his friends would be alright.

"Easier said than done, Kazu. Those flames are powered by Murmukusmon's darkness, which means we cannot extinguish them. We can only hope our friends have the strength needed to stop him." Kenta said in reply, his words causing MarineAngemon to nod in agreement.

Hating this truth, HiAndromon and the other Digimon reverted back to their normal forms, saving their energy and continued to gaze at and through the flames, knowing all they could do now was give their friends their support.

-Within the inferno-

MegaGargomon, Justimon and ZeedGarurumon took a moment to assess the situation and analyze their foe.

Quickly studying Murmukusmon, the three quickly deduced that from his first attack, Murmukusmon was a long ranged fighter, but with his clawed fingers and his wings, they guessed his skills in close combat could be just as deadly.

But with Murmukusmon still outnumbered, the three believed if they could manage to catch Murmukusmon on the sides and behind, they could put an end to the evil Digimon.

"So are you pests ready to fry?" Murmukusmon asked, bringing up his right hand and casting out a sphere of dark purple flame.

"No. But we are ready to take you down!" Justimon said back, taking the lead as he made the first move in their fight, lunging at Murmukusmon, his blade drawn.

However, Murmukusmon smirked at seeing Justimon coming for him.

"Bad move." He said, blocking Justimon's attack by grabbing at the blade and pulling his arm upward, leaving Justimon dangling before him.

"You left yourself open." Murmukusmon stated as he began punching Justimon in the stomach, amused at the painful grunts the cyborg Digimon was giving.

However, though his pain, Justimon managed to speak.

"Actually you did." He said, his words confusing Murmukusmon, before noticing MegaGargomon and ZeedGarurumon had taken to the sides of his fight against Justimon, both preparing a set of devastating attacks.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon announced, opening up the gun port on his left shoulder and casting out a missile.

"Zeed Cannon!" ZeedGarurumon followed up, gathering a light blue energy in the cannon mounted upon his back, before firing, casting it off as a stream of light.

But even with the onslaught on the sidelines, Murmukusmon grinned darkly.

"You think that will affect me?" He questioned, remaining in place as he allowed the attacks to continue in their path, only to stop as the flames spread out from the ring, forming a shield around Murmukusmon, shocking MegaGargomon and ZeedGarurumon.

"I'm not like my brother. He was powerful when it came to speed, but my flames are on a whole new level compared to his power. I can use them as a shield without saying a word, so any attacks you throw at me, my flames will automatically intercept." Murmukusmon said with a dark grin, which increased as he added. "And with the Data of my fallen brother, I am more powerful than you can imagine!"

From the words of the evil Digimon, ZeedGarurumon gave off an irritated glare.

"Then that just means two things. First off, it means the girls have beaten the other SkullSatamon, but it also means that this one is now stronger."

"We need to be careful. We don't know how strong he is or what other tricks he has in store for us." The Digimon of Friendship then said, his words heard by Justimon and MegaGargomon.

"Then if his fire does protect him, let's see how close it can without burning us." Justimon said, testing his luck as he threw a punch at Murmukusmon's face, striking the evil Digimon head on, but it seemed the strike didn't even cause a flinch.

"That didn't even hurt. Allow me to show you real pain." Murmukusmon said, focusing back on the struggling form of Justimon in his grasp, igniting a flow of dark flames between his hand and Justimon, before blasting back the cyborg Digimon, sending him crashing to the ground and greatly damaging his being, to the point sparks were emitting from his mechanical arm, showing the damage he had sustained.

"Justimon!" MegaGargomon called in concern, rushing over to check on his friend, while ZeedGarurumon looked towards Murmukusmon, remaining angered and frustrated at the power that their dark foe held and what he could do with it.

{Damn it! We need to find a way to strike him down without getting hit by his flames.} Matt said within his Biomerged form

{Easier said than done. So long as his flames are around, Murmukusmon is practically invincible.} Gabumon pointed out in reply.

{True. But there has to be a limit to his power.} Matt said, thinking about their enemy and proclaiming. {Not even the longest candle can burn forever.}

Curious, Gabumon asked. {So what did you have in mind?}

{If we can draw enough of his flame out in one area, we should be able to attack Murmukusmon before the fires can reach him.} Matt said in reply, knowing that it would be tough, but thinking back, many of their encounters with ill hearted Digimon were no picnic.

With their plan set in mind, ZeedGarurumon refocused on the battle, turning to see Justimon getting up, looking at the cyborg Digimon, who nodded, as if hearing Matt and Gabumon's voices, while MegaGargomon's genius already anticipated Murmukusmon flaw in power.

"I don't care if I do get a little banged up, I will force the flames attack me, then you give it everything you can. This will be our only chance." Justimon said as he regrouped with ZeedGarurumon and MegaGargomon, leaving both worried for Ryo and Cyberdramon's wellbeing, but they nodded in reply, trusting their friend and his decision.

"Ok, but just be careful or Alice will get mad at you." MegaGargomon commented, causing Justimon to nod as he started charging toward Murmukusmon, while the thought of his wife, her loving smile and their child entered his mind, causing not only Cyberdramon, but also Ryo to yell as they attacked.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon shouted as he lunged forward, drawing out his blade and tried to slice Murmukusmon, who just gave an arrogant smirk, before a wall of flame appeared before him, thinking he had stopped Justimon in his tracks.

However, confusion fell upon the evil Digimon as he saw Justimon plunging his blade in the flames, ignoring the intense heat and how the fires melted away at his sword and even his arm, forcing himself against the pain and allowing Murmukusmon's inferno to focus upon him.

"Now!" Justimon yelled, causing Murmukusmon to turn around, looking to see behind him, ZeedGarurumon and MegaGargomon were ready to attack and open fire

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon called, casting out a set of missiles from his shoulder ports.

"Full Metal Breath!" ZeedGarurumon followed up, not only striking with the cannon mounted upon his back, but releasing a giant onslaught of gunfire from the various weapons fitted upon his armour.

Giving it his all, Justimon continued to absorb the flames into his arm, preventing Murmukusmon from casting his shields.

"This can not be! How can I lose to a bunch of humans and their pets!?" He called in disbelief as MegaGargomon's missiles and ZeedGarurumon's attacks all burst around him, enveloping the evil Digimon in a great explosion, eliminating every last trace of the evil Digimon and giving the Digidestined and Tamers another victory.

With the second Murmukusmon gone, ZeedGarurumon, MegaGargomon and Justimon reverted back to Matt, Henry and Ryo, while the Digimon reverted back to their In-Training forms, Tsunomon and Gummymon, save Cyberdramon, having more energy despite all he had been though and kept up his Rookie form, Monodramon.

And though glad they had vanquished their enemy, the boys were happier as their respective wives and families surrounded them, with the women embracing their husbands and beloved, while the children looked on with amazement at what they had say, inspiring them to become the best Digidestined and Tamers they could be, knowing that such a duty had its risk, but they knew they had to do it.

"You all were incredible." hiro declared, causing Ryo to smile and rub his son's head, tussling his hair as he said in reply. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Confused, Lisa pointed out. "But we didn't do anything."

"Momentai." Gummymon said happily, before he explained. "When you have others to fight for, that gives you the strength you need to continue, and it was fighting for you that allowed us to win."

Smiling at Gummymon's words, Lopmon set her arms around her love, hugging him and kissing all over his cheeks/face, causing Gummymon to giggle.

"C'mon, Lopmon. That tickles." Gummymon let out, not only causing Lopmon to keep up in her playful actions, but for BlackTerriermon to join on in, using both his hands and his ears to tickle his parents.

Though the sight was one of joy and togetherness, Jeri noticed Rika, Sora and Kari, looking to see the concerned expressions on their faces, where concern filled Jeri as she asked. "Rika, is everything ok?"

"I just hope Davis, Tai and Takato are doing okay against Reapermon." Kari said, speaking for her friends, where Rika nodded and added. "Remember the info we got on him? It said he's a bounty hunter that hunts his targets to the point of elimination, so we don't know just how strong he could become."

Remaining in worry for her husband and for Guilmon, Rika felt comfort as Jeri set a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Rika. Not only are Takato and Guilmon two of the strongest people I know, having the Crimson Mode as their secret weapon, but he has Davis, Tai, Veemon and Agumon as back up."

"So that Reapermon creep better be the one who's panicking." Kakeru said, confident in his father's power, which was expressed within Samantha, Genamon and Ruilmon, the sight of which made Rika smile, knowing that if her children believed in their father, than she should believe in him as his wife.

-Back with Reapermon-

Distancing themselves from the city, the Mega Level Digimon had allowed his prey freedom as he removed the chains from off of UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, while releasing his grip over VictoryGreymon, allowing the trio to regroup and prepare for their fight.

Curious, Gallantmon asked. "I thought you were a bounty hunter. You had us where you wanted, so why didn't you eliminate us?"

"It's true, I am a bounty hunter, but I do have my pride." Reapermon said back, changing his stance and saying. "I always give my targets the chance to fight back before they meet their ends."

Knowing a Digimon such as Reapermon wouldn't let them go without knowing who he was facing, VictoryGreymon drew his sword as said with a seriousness in his voice. "We need to be careful in this fight. Reapermon might have more power to him than he's letting on."

"VictoryGreymon is right. We don't know how strong he really is." Gallantmon pointed out in reply, which caused UlforceVeedramon to nod and then extend his sabers from his V-Bracelets.

"But there's only one way to put that to the test." The Digimon of Miracles then said, making the first move as he used his great speed to shoot at Reapermon, his blades prepared to combat the bounty hunter Digimon.

Without dodging, Reapermon responded to the attack as he rose his right arm, blocking UlforceVeedramon's blades with he sickle, shocking him, VictoryGreymon and Gallantmon.

"If that's all you can do, than taking you down won't even leave me breaking a sweat." Reapmon commented as he remained glaring at UlforceVeedramon, before striking back with an unbelievable amount of force.

"Burning Cyclone!" The cyborg Digimon let out, not only throwing UlforceVeedramon back as a blast of flames shot from his cannon, but the intensity of the attack caused the Digimon of Miracles to cry in great pain, with Davis and Veemon feeling the terrible power of Reapermon within their Biomerged form.

"UlforceVeedramon!" VictoryGreymon and Gallantmon called in matching concern, rushing to check on their friend as they helped him move into a sitting position, where he groaned, still in a great amount of pain.

"I guess we now know what we're up against..." The Digimon of Miracles commented, before pushing himself back to his feet, ignoring the pain that not only afflicted his form, but physically harmed Davis and Veemon within.

"But that won't stop us!" He then stated, knowing that there was too much on the line.

Kari. Gatomon. Their children. Their friends and their families. No matter what, they had to win.

And form the look the others could see in UlforceVeedramon's eyes, through their Biomerged forms, Tai, Takato, Agumon and Guilmon all felt the same thing.

But even with their dedication, Reapermon remained calm and stoic toward his foes.

"This going fun destroying." He declared, drawing his attention toward Gallantmon and saying. "I will start with you."

"Bone Duster!" The cyborg Digimon called, casting out another stream of flame from his cannon, only as it headed for Gallantmon, shock filled the knight Digimon as he saw the flames manifest, transforming into a snake-like creature as it headed fright for him.

At seeing the inferno coming his way, Gallantmon acted fast as he rose his shield, blocking the flames trying to penetrate through his shielding.

However, Gallantmon was taken aback as the flames repelled by his defences split and turned into smaller versions of the original snake-like flame, each shooting down and attacking, as if acting as though each had a mind of their own.

"What in the world!?" Gallantmon let out as he was forced to withdraw his shield and jump back, avoiding the incoming streams of flame, only to see several continuing to pursue him.

"These are the flames of the condemned, those I hunted down. Now they remain trapped within this world and forced to make up for their misdeeds by acting at my command." Reapermon said, watching as Gallantmon remained their target.

"And after I eliminate the three of you, your souls will be serving me, too." The Mega Level Digimon then declared, keeping his distance as he allowed his bound servant flames to fight for him.

As Gallantmon tried to fight back, shock continued to fill him as he plunged his lance within one of the flames, within the face of the serpent-like form, only for it to split in half and turn into two smaller lines of flame.

"Guys, you have to watch out." Gallantmon called in warning as he saw several of the flames heading for VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon. "Any physical attacks just cause the flames to multiply."

"Just how many Digimon did Reapermon take down before this?" UlforceVeedramon questioned, avoiding the lines of fire that tried to strike him, finding that with each flame he avoided, a path of ash was left behind.

And if they were not careful, then they would find themselves reduced to a similar fate.

As the trio of powerful Digimon remained on the defensive, doing all they could to keep from meeting a firey demise, from the distance, Reapermon stepped in.

"The time has come for you to fall at my hand, or in this case, my Guilty Chain!" He bellowed, releasing a long chain link, which caught VictoryGreymon off guard as he was then bound and restricted by the chains as they wrapped around his form.

"VictoryGreymon!" UlforceVeedramon called in a great concern, seeing the flames heading for his friend, but knew that even with his speed, he couldn't reach the Digimon of Courage in time, filling Davis and Veemon with a great surge of fear.

But before the flames could reach VictoryGreymon and destroy him, he and UlforceVeedramon were in awe as a stream of thunder shot at the fires, where the unstable energies collided and wound up in a great explosion, saving VictoryGreymon from his end.

"Thanks, Gallantmon. We owe you one." VictoryGreymon said with a relieved sigh, turning his head to look at the knight Digimon.

"You are welcome..." Gallantmon began to say, before having to point out. "But I didn't do that."

Surprised and greatly confused by Gallantmon's words, as UlforceVeedramon managed to cut through the chains, he had to ask. "Hold up. If you didn't save VictoryGreymon, then who did?"

"That would be me." The three heard a deep and fearless voice say, not only causing VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon to turn, but Reapermon was also left bewildered to see a new figure join the battle.

Looking over, all saw a Digimon they had never seen before standing in the wilderness, where they took in its form, which consisted of a knight-like Digimon that was clad in golden armour, the symbols of both the Digital Hazard and of balance, yin and yang, adorned the Digimon's chestpiece, shoulderplates and his kneecaps.

And as powerful as his swords looked, each cackling with sparks of thunder, it paled in comparison to the burning emotions within his azure eyes as he continued to stare down Reapermon and his flame serpents.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake coming here." Reapermon declared, focusing his entire force upon the new Digimon, concerning VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon.

Though the new knight Digimon remained in place.

"I am Noblemon." He declared, his voice sounding very familiar to Gallantmon, before Noblemon added. "And I didn't come alone."

From Noblemon's words, a gigantic Digimon then appeared before him, and taking in its form, it looked to be a machine based Digimon that was cast in Red Digizoid, one of the strongest metals of the Digital World, that not only covered its being, but mounted upon its arms were a set of massive cannon-like weapons, while upon his back was a second line of weaponry, two large blaster rifles.

And showing its power, the Digimon brought up its cannon-like arms, where he gave a mighty roar and announced. "Elec Guard!"

From his call, the Digimon then cast out a barrier of electricity before him, not only forming before him, but the power of his barrier caused the lines of Reapermon's flames to burst and shatter to bits, stunning the bounty hunter Digimon a little to see his attacks overpowered.

However, as stunned as Reapermon was from his attack failing him, further shock befell the cyborg Digimon when a quick blur of blue shot from behind the Red Digizoid coated Digimon and leapt to the sky, forcing Reapermon to shield his eyes, to see the unknown Digimon was using the sunlight to his advantage.

But looking closely, Reapermon could see the Digimon emanating with a great blue light.

"Dragon's Light!" It called, releasing the aura of blue energy from its being, faster than Reapermon anticipated, where it collided with his armour, which wasn't powerful enough to penetrate, but the impact managed to throw Reapermon down, astonishing VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon to see the new Digimon had not only worked so well, but their power had actually left a mark upon Reapermon.

As the final Digimon landed, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon looked upon the Digimon, seeing it was like Noblemon, a humanoid based Digimon, only this Digimon showed more of its humanity, where its face was seen, only the face and identity of the Digimon was left a mystery as all but their lips and jaw was concealed by a blue dragon-like helmet, which had two spiked protrusions coming from out the sides and the Crest of Miracles engraved within the face.

His chest was covered in matching blue armour, which ran down its arms and its legs, where sections of it was coated in gold, allowing it free and fast movement.

But what was most noticeable of this Digimon was that from its back, it had a set of (shining gold angelic-like wings.

"Nice defence, BlitzGreymon." It then said, causing the cyborg Digimon to nod and say with a matching respect. "And not a bad shot, Saviourdragomon."

Looking upon the three Digimon, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon remained surprised, before their surprise turned to awe, finally realizing just who these new heroic Digimon were.

"Max? Is that you?" VictoryGreymon let out, unable to fully process what they had come to witness, feelings UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon shared as they looked upon their own children and what they had become.

Nodding to the question, BlitzGreymon then said. "That's right, dad. After mom and her friends kicked Murmukusmon's butt, we began to worry, thinking you should've beaten Reapermon by now, so we came to lend our emotional support."

"But once we arrived and saw the dangers you were in, we all wished for the strength to save you, to be the Digidestined we were meant to be." Daichi added through Saviourdragomon, looking and clenching his right hand as he said. "And it seems that a greater power reacted to our feelings, allowing us to Biomerge."

"It does feel strange to be fused like this." Samantha commented through Noblemon, before Kakeru took over and declared. "But if it means saving the Digital World and making you proud, then what do we have to lose?"

At the words of their children, through their own Biomerged forms, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon were still surprised that their children had achieved such a powerful mode so soon.

"You never cease to amaze me." Gallantmon commented, feeling a great pride in his children, before offering. "Now what do you say we finish this off this evil, as a family?"

Reacting to their father's voice, Noblemon moved over, taking a stance beside Gallantmon, BlitzGreymon sunk his body down, angling his cannons as he approached VictoryGreymon, while Saviourdragomon followed UlforceVeedramon, with the duo taking back to the air.

With the numbers doubled against him, Reapermon glared coldly at the Digidestined, the Tamer and their children.

"I won't let this happen! After I finish with you, I will destroy your family, your friends and everyone that those SkullSatamon brothers couldn't!" Reapermon let out, drawing his cannon forward and giving a fearsome yell as he released all of his darkness within the attack, releasing a great surge of dark flame, which took the form of a giant skull as it headed right for VictoryGreymon and the others.

But with the surge of flame heading toward them, Gallantmon glared toward Reapermon, drawing his lance as he declared. "We won't let you stop us, Reapermon!"

Feeling his determination return after seeing what the new generation of Digidestined and Tamers could do, Gallantmon started to glow with a shining crimson light, feeling a power he hadn't used in years reawakening.

"Gallantmon: Crimson Mode!" He let out as his armour changed, losing the silver rhue to it, replaced with a shining crimson set, while his lance and shield vanished, replaced with a sword and a lance made of pure light.

And feeling the power flowing through him, a series of white feathered wings emerged from his back, the sight amazing those that had formed Noblemon, but in their own moment, they focused on their fight, knowing that this was the final move in the battle of good against evil.

With his change and his Crimson Mode accessed, Gallantmon: CM aimed his sword toward Reapermon, he then called with a great might in his voice. "This is all over for you Invincible Sword!"

"Swords of Balance!" Noblemon followed up, tapping into the powers of Guilmon's Hazard and Renamon's power of balance within both blades and crossing them out within X formation.

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon let out as he broke the Dramon Breaker apart, set the sections of his blade around his gauntlets and firing off his power as a blast of amber energy.

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon bellowed as he attacked alongside his father, bringing forth the set of cannons from his back and upon his shoulders, casting out a set of electrical blasts.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon announced, gathering his energy within the V crest of his armour and casting it out.

"Heaven's V-Victory!" Saviourdragomon quickly followed, harnessing Veemon and Gatomon's unique energies of light and releasing his own stream of energy, one that shot from off of his body, producing an astral projection of himself as it headed for Reapermon.

With the combining of their attacks, it made a great and powerful blast, which collided with Reapermon's blaze, not only piercing right through the flames and destroying the burning skull, but the power coursed through and consumed Reapermon, earning a great cry from the bounty hunter Digimon.

With the combined power enveloping him, the Digidestined, the Tamer and their children watched as Reapermon's body started to break into particles of Data, watching as with Reapermon's defeat, all the spirits he had under his command were set free.

And though they were good or evil, it was up to fate to decide which would be given a second chance and be reborn in the Primary Village.

But what everyone knew was that Reapermon wasn't coming back.

With the final of Reapermon vanquished from sight, VictoryGreymon turned to look at the children, very proud of all of them.

"Way to go..." The Digimon of Courage began to say, remaining with pride, but stopped mid sentence when Noblemon, BlitzGreymon and Saviourdragomon disengaged from their Biomerges, where within, Tai and Agumon smiled, feelings shared by Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon to see their children and their partners back to normal, but found them all lying around and sound asleep.

"Let them sleep. After all that energy they deserve to rest." Davis said in a soft whisper, disengaging his Biomerge with Veemon, where he then picked Daichi up, allowing his son to rest his head on his shoulder, while Veemon picked up Nyaromon, unable to keep but smiling at the small feline and how strong he had become.

As Tai and Agumon gently picked their children up, Takato and Guilmon managed to get an arm around Samantha, Kakeru, Genamon and Ruilmon, where they continued to look at their children, seeing themselves within their loved ones, as well as seeing that the Digital World was in good hands with their children.

"I hope everyone is okay, but I just i know the girls will be worried with the kids being gone." Takato then said, knowing Rika would be scared to have lost Kakeru and Samantha, his words causing Guilmon to nod, knowing how protective and motherly Renamon could be in terms of Genamon and Ruilmon.

But after sending a message to their wives and informing that they and the kids were all safe, Tai and the others were certain that Sora, Kari, Rika and the other mothers would just be swelling with pride, wishing they could have been there to witness their very first Biomerge.

-Back to the party-

With Reapermon and his SkullSatamon flunkies no more, the Digidestined and the Tamers started to clean the mess that the evil Digimon had left behind, finding that not only were their kids and their partners contributing and helping in cleaning up the mess, but so too were the Digimon that had joined in the celebration beforehand.

"Man, those freaks have just ruined our christmas party." Lisa commented, feeling a little downcast, before feeling comfort as Yolei set her arms around her daughter, looked at her and said with a sweet and caring smile. "True. But so long as you have spirit, Christmas can never be ruined."

"And as long as you have others to love, that is something that can never be taken from you." Ken added, before moving beside Yolei and kissing her deeply, causing Yolei to moan at the kiss and for Lisa and Sam to smile, both understanding how love drove others to make the world a better place, while Kelvin were a little less mature and thought it was still gross to see his parents kissing.

But that stopped when all heard Tai call. "Guys, we're back."

Looking over, the Digidestined and tamers saw Tai, Davis and Takato return to the small town, each carrying their children, causing Sora, Kari and Rika to approach their respective husbands and hug them.

"And we have the heroes of the hour with us." Veemon added as he, Agumon and Guilmon followed, causing Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon to fawn all over them, setting their arms gently around their beloveds, hugging them softly and kissing along their faces and lips.

"You should have seen them fight. They did great job fighting alongside with us." Guilmon said as he looked up Genamon and Ruilmon, gently moving his left arm to allow Renamon to hold Ruilmon close to her.

"My daughter is growing up. Soon, she won't even need her mother." Renamon said, looking almost as though she was on the verge of tears as she stared at the sleeping form of the dragon/fox hybrid Digimon.

"Renamon, Ruilmon will always need you. And no matter what happens, she will always be your daughter. Just like how I will always be (her father." Guilmon said, trying to keep Renamon assured, which seemed to work as the foxy Digimon gave an agreeing nod and smile to her beloved mate, before deeply kissing Guilmon, finding that he always had a way with words to warm her heart.

Breaking their kiss, Guilmon took in the sights.

"Looks like those SkullSatamon did a number on the place." Davis commented, before Veemon added. "Just give us a moment to set down the kids and we'll lend a hand."

Though grateful for the offer, Gatomon shook her head.

"That's ok, Vee. Instead, can you take the kids home?" The Digimon of Light asked, looking at Nyaromon and saying. "After all that has happened to them, I just want them back home and in bed."

"And after we are done here, perhaps we can spend a little 'alone time' together?" Sora whispered to Tai, causing the Digidestined to blush a little, before smiling back at Sora and nodding, glad that even with their loving family, they still had time to themselves and perform more mature actions within the privacy of their bedroom).

As Kari showed her own affection toward Davis, drawing her D-Terminal and looking at the time, the brunette then said with a smile. "We should take them home. It's getting close to their bedtime. And tomorrow is Christmas, so you know they will be filled with joy at all the presents Santa got for them."

From Kari's words, the rest of mothers agreed with the Digidestined of Light, managing to gather all their children and their Digimon partners, before departing for their homes and preparing their kids for Christmas, managing to get them fed, bathed and in bed.

And with each couple, entering their bedrooms throughout Odaiba and Sinjuku, they found comfort in each other's arms, giving their love a deep kiss, which lead to more romantic feelings through the night.

Merry Christmas...

Author's note: Sorry for the late delay. I wanted to do a Christmas story after Digimon United: Return of the Demon Lords, but I had trouble coming up with ideas, so I apologize for posting this mid January. I do hope you still enjoy though. And a special thanks to LiquidPhazon for the help.


End file.
